The Legend of Zelda: Lunar Spectre
by GagagaGirl
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda that's Nintendo. I will say this, though, everything here will be an original creation. Of course, however, I will use names like Link and Zelda for, again, OC. This is a one-shot, so depending on the reviews, I will continue this or not.


That must be the princess, he thought as he exited the room and entered the balcony. There, at the very end, stood a young woman bearing Auburn hair and donning a sky blue dress with golden trimming round the edges. Her back faced him, but he heard the hem of her dress sweep across the marble floor as curious deep blue eyes met his.

He immediately flinched at the sight of her figure. He was in the presence of royalty! Wild thoughts began to flood his head suddenly. What was her reaction to the disrespect he was currently displaying? Would she consider him unworthy and dismiss him as soon as he spoke? Or would she execute him? Wait, that one was pretty extreme, even for a royal like herself, besides he had not committed any wrong toward her position. Or had he? He was beginning to panic.

"Why the awkward silence?" Her voice penetrated his ears. She spoke kindly, but firmly and familiarly.

"I-" He began to say, however, she quietly giggled and gestured him to halt. He quickly shut his mouth by holding his breath.

"I assume you know who I am, correct?" She asked.

"Yes." He simply responded.

"You must be Link then." She greeted him with a warm smile. She lifted her right hand and extended her arm outwards, offering the man named Link a proper welcome.

He stared at her hand for a brief second before reluctantly accepting the gesture and shaking it. "Must I kneel or-"

"No-" She interrupted again.

He blinked.

"I mean, please don't, you shouldn't be so formal when we're alone. It annoys me." She explained. "I like to be casual in private, so waving 'hi' to me is acceptable.'

Link only nodded. Afterwards, he proceeded to remove his grip from hers and distanced himself away.

"So Princess Zelda, if I may ask, why was I brought here? Did I do something wrong? My family pays the taxes and sells quality crops at the marketplace." He decided to get to the point rather than continue a pointless conversation.

"If so," He slowly descended to the floor as he tucked a leg under him and bent the other as he placed his elbow on his knee and bowed his head. " tell me so that I may offer myself for whatever punishment you planned already."

Princess Zelda, the authoritative being in this castle, second only to her father, was staring at him bewilderment.

"Oh my." She softly uttered. "I would have to be a fiend to be that cruel."

"Huh?!" He jerked his head up and gave her a puzzled look.

"Stand up, silly. Don't make a scene for yourself. Even if they can't hear us, the guards are watching us. They're most likely snickering now." She pulled his arm upwards but did not possess the strength to completely lift him, so she left him on his own. Once he was standing again, Zelda clasped her hands and cleared her throat

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes, it is still my turn to speak. And the answer is no."

He remained confused and she sighed.

"Allow me to clarify. I brought you here because I wish to reward you for your heroic deed the other day. If it had not been for you, I would have died." She stated as she humbly bowed haffway. "You have my utmost gratitude, Link."

Link snapped back to his senses upon instantly understanding the circumstance of this situation. This realization caused his jade green eyes to extend and took a step back waving a finger at her.

"You mean to say that random girl I saved at the plaza from those bandits a week ago was you? The princess?!" He exclaimed, baffled by the fact _**he had rescued THE princess and not some girl**_. She quickly came up to him and hushed him.

"You speak too loudly! My father doesn't know about this!" She whispered with furrowed brows.

"But-" He paused and thought for a moment before he resumed. "Don't you royals possess some kind of superpower because of your bloodline, or is it only myth? If the former is true, then wouldn't that mean you can fend for yourself?"

She placed her fists on her hips and gave him one hard look before sighing in disbelief. "You're right, I could have, but I did not for my sake, even though I was endangered."

"Why is that, Your Highness?" He asked curiously.

"I would tell you but we're merely acquaintances, meaning we have yet to fully build trust with each other." She scoffed.

As harsh as it was, Link had to admit she spoke the truth. In addition to the fact he had yet to fully trust her himself, too.

"But enough of that! Let's return on track. The rewards vary from a chest of gold coins to gifting you a horse of your choosing from our unique breeds." She stated. "What will be your pick? I must know at once."

Link was quiet. Her words implied the possibility of what he had imagined for so long could finally come true-! All because he saved the King's daughter, despite himself unaware of the incident. With a determined smile, he nodded his head firmly at Princess Zelda and then answered. "I wish to become a knight!"

"Excuse me-" She became wide-eyed at the sudden request of such a prominent rank. "May you repeat that, boy?"

"I said I want to be a knight."

"A knight!" She threw her hands up. "This I did not expect! Why is that? Your explanation must be within the line of reasoning."

She demanded to know. It had become clear to Link that the princess was a person of logic and sense, her mind did not dwell in the land of fantasy. He found this to be a challenge since he had not thought of the reason before, and her wary gaze fell upon him like heavy downpour, pressuring him to quickly answer before she called back on her offer.

"I-I want to be a knight because . . .." He began. Zelda cocked a brow, crossing her arms as she tapped a finger. He was thinking hard, too hard. Before he knew it, a moment had passed and the princess had grown impatient and sighed, frustrated.

"I knew it, you have no excuse."

He felt a hard lump in his stomach.

"I-" As soon as he spoke, he was hushed again. He frowned. What would she say now?

"Don't give me that look when you don't even know what I will tell you." She shot a glare at him. "May I continue without anymore nasty faces?"

"Yes." Link said.

"Good. Anyways, I know it is always hard to give a proper reason toward something you love to do or become." She said with a sympathetic smile. "Because of this, I'll give you a day's time to think of a persuading statement. Once you have done so, you will come to me the day after tomorrow at this same place and hour to tell me."

Was he hearing correctly? Had she given him a second chance to redeem his answer? Yes, he had! Link was so happy that he rushed to hug her, but came to a quick halt when he realized how inappropriate that would seem. His change of position confused her, however, and she blinked.

"What were you going to do?" She asked him curiously.

"O-Oh, nothing, Your Majesty!" He waved his hands in an awkward motion.

"Fine, I'll let you be. . . Like I was saying, you will come here and tell me. If I deem your response honest, I will happily grant your wish, otherwise, I will refuse and there will be no reward. Do you understand, Link?" Zelda said sternly.

"Of course! I mean, I agree to your terms." Link was in accordance. He'd do anything if it meant to have his wish come true.

"Now then, I will inform the guards of your arrival for that date, until we meet again, go home and start thinking carefully. Farewell, boy." With those words said, she turned away and returned to her spot in the balcony from earlier, which overlooked the busy town below. Link also turned, but took a quick glimpse of her figure before shifting away completely and beginning to depart from the balcony.

One he exited the castle, Link headed to his horse grazing outside the castle wall. He plopped on her saddle, grabbed the reins and whipped them, signaling the horse to start going. Unbeknownst to him, he was being observed by the princess who still hadn't left her post. She placed a hand on her chin and pondered. ", That's a swift horse."


End file.
